


It Happened Quiet

by Yuliana_Gonzalez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Steve Needs a Hug, TW: Blood, Team as Family, Tony Needs a Hug, blood sickness, happy times too, not only bad things happen, so much bleeding really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliana_Gonzalez/pseuds/Yuliana_Gonzalez
Summary: There is a sickness, people call it the sickness of love, no one knows when the sickness made its first appearance, some people think it has existed as long as people have.Although the sickness has been around for so long, it still has no known cure, and there´s no way to stop the symptoms that eventually lead to death.





	It Happened Quiet

There is a sickness, people call it the sickness of love, no one knows when the sickness made its first appearance, some people think it has existed as long as people have.  
Although the sickness has been around for so long, it still has no known cure, and there´s no way to stop the symptoms that eventually lead to death.  
There are lots of legends that surround the sickness; the most famous one is the one which gave it the name.  
  
Love manifests itself in many ways, love between a mother and her child, love between siblings, love between friends and even the love we feel for the world, for life.  
And of course love between lovers, and even in those divided categories love is unique every time, as they say, love is wild and the world is full of it.

When a person falls in love and the love is selfless and honest with no want nor need of something in return, when the love you feel for someone is so pure your soul and body melts into it, like a combination of all the types of love. The strain of the love taints your white sheets red, you bleed, the body can´t contain it, your eyes bleed, and your ears bleed, your pores start bleeding too. Slowly at first, but accelerating with the evolution of the love, it`s unstoppable.

There are some stories, of people who survived the sickness, who got away from their loved ones and forgot. But the consequences are so many, so much it´s the cost, you lose your feelings, all of them, no sadness no grief no pain; no happiness no love no bliss.  
The sickness is rare these days; you can count with the fingers of your hands the cases occurring at the same time in the world.

Other legends, older ones, talk about an entity, the entity of love, she enters through your window and kisses you in the shape of your loved one in your sleep. She chooses you, for your heart she wants you, love will kiss your very soul and your soul, colored red, will flood out of your body until eventually there´s nothing left.

Tony never thought he would be one of them, the sickness of love? Him? Tony Stark the old merchant of death who was reborn like a phoenix in the shape of a suit of armor, the egocentric and selfish Tony stark with the sickness of love?  
Unbelievable.

But there was no denying it, when he started bleeding.  
The first time he didn´t even think about it, his ears started to bleed just a little bit, dots on his pillow, but it was enough for Jarvis to notice an as the great AI that he is; he notified him.  
He was busy at that time, that first time his sheets where tainted red, the damages on the team`s gears where so much on the last mission, he had to rebuild, repair, create.  
New bites for Nat, improved arrows for Clint, a new suit, and rebalance Steve`s shield, he let it pass and went to the lab for what he does best, fix and create.  
  


The second time, he did care, and so did the rest of the team.  
It happened during breakfast with the team on the common kitchen, it was a daily event, Steve goes for a run early in the morning and he comes back every time for breakfast, Nat`s routine was a mystery for everyone, but Clint always woke up at the same time, as did Bruce, Thor wasn`t always with them, but this time he was.  
Tony didn´t like to have breakfast with them at first, he felt too exposed; he rarely slept what was necessary or where he was supposed to, he spent most of his nights on the lab making new projects, his brain always planning something.  
But he softened with time, Steve always arrived early and made coffee for everyone –Tony and Bruce generally- each member of the team had their own routine, Clint liked pizza for breakfast, Nat always prefers yogurt and cereals, Steve fruit salad, and Tony always manages to get pancakes from Bruce who may or may not make more than what he would eat.

Tony would learn to appreciate the way Steve made coffee and greeted him in the mornings, sweaty and with an always present smile, the way Bruce would sneak pancakes into his plate without him having to ask first, and Nat and Clint´s soft banter.  
  
“Greetings man of Iron” Boomed Thor the moment he arrived from the lab into the kitchen.

“Oh, look who decided to grace us with his presence” Mumbled Clint his voice muffled with the new pop tarts that Thor had brought with him.

Tony made his way through the team to serve himself a cup of coffee he wasn´t himself without coffee; Nat acknowledged him with a nod while she sipped from a glass with orange juice, and Bruce was already extending him a plate with two pancakes.

“Tony you know you can´t always drink coffee for breakfast, you should try a glass of orange like Nat for a change” Tony´s used to these kind of comments made by Steve, even if it´s tiring to always listen to the same kind of comments, he´s grown to appreciate them, he knows is the way Steve shows he cares.

“Good morning to you too, Cap” He answers instead, he wasn´t planning to change his diet anytime soon.

“Oh, sorry, good morning” He always finds it endearing when Steve does this kind of thing, not that he´s ever going to tell him about it. “But is true though, I can make you orange juice if you want?”

“Really?” Tony is surprised to say the least; nobody had cared for him like that in a long long while, “You would do that?”

“Yeah sure, if you want?” Offers once again Steve.

His expression is so open and genuine, it startles Tony he`s not used to this. But he thinks it´s just orange juice, why is he making such a big deal out of it?  
He doesn't really need it, no need for Steve to bother himself and make him a glass of orange juice if he doesn't need it.

“No, it´s better if you don´t” He answers, Steve looks kind of hurt when his offer is rejected, Tony looks away from his eyes.  
  
Steve and Tony started with the left foot, but they`ve been growing closer, Tony allows Steve to hang around in the lab with him as long as he doesn´t touch anything, not that he´ll want to, but he sits on a chair by the counter and draws.  
When there are no missions there´s really not much Steve can do, and he gets bored an lonely, Bruce always seems unreachable, and as if it was natural he turned to Tony.  
They didn`t talk much at first, but the company was warm and well received for both of them, since then their relationship improved a lot, but Tony still felt on foreign ground, people just don´t stick around him for long; but he had already dropped his guard, it was too late to go back. The seed was planted, the trust, in the middle of the fight when Tony would trust Steve to protect him and knock down the Hydra soldiers while he would work on a computer.  
He wouldn’t even glance back while he worked trusting blindly in Steve to protect him, and for Tony, that was something dangerous, but he also cherished dearly the way Steve would trust him in return too.  
But it felt so wrong, what is it about Steve that makes him feel so insecure?, he knows now that he likes the guy, even if he was raised by his father under the shadow of Captain America, he knows better than the resentment that was so integrated in him at the beginning.  
Steve´s always worrying about his teammates, he sometimes looks like a kicked puppy when he´s lonely; he always does what he believes is right and just, he likes to drink tea on rainy days and loves to draw in his lab, with him.  
But why a guy like him would want to be around someone like Tony?  
With so much blood on his hands, with so many mistakes and so many flaws-

“Tony you´re bleeding” Points Nat, everyone looks at him, and he feels a warm wetness on his lips, and it´s not coffee, his hand goes to his nose and palms the origins of the blood, nothing hurts.

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve sounds so worried, nobody notices, but Tony´s nose starts to bleed just a little more.

“I don´t know” He says, and he means it, one day he wakes up with dried blood on his pillow and ears and now this.

He runs away, because he´s hurt and vulnerable, and Tony doesn´t know how to be vulnerable in public, so like an animal he runs away to lick his wounds in solitude.  
He hears their voices while he leaves to the private bathroom in his room, why is he bleeding all of a sudden? The first time was just a one-time thing or that´s what he thought, but now he´s bleeding again.

“Jarvis?” He asks, he knows Jarvis will understand, he always does.

“Your physical condition seems optimal, I cannot find the source of the bleeding sir, you may want to consult a specialist.”

Maybe is something in his head, if he´s been bleeding from his ears and nose; maybe a tumor or something of the kind, his heart starts beating faster with fear.  
He puts some cotton on his nose and looks up grabbing the bridge of his nose softly with his fingers while he looks up.

“Should I localize Doctor Cho?” Asks Jarvis.

“No, it´s alright, I`m gonna be alright”

“Sir I must insist”

“If it happens again I`ll get help” Jarvis seems satisfied at that and does not talk again.

Tony washes his face and changes his stained shirt for a new one, his nose no longer bleeds.  
He lies on the bed and puts an arm over his eyes, it´s probably nothing he thinks to himself, those things happen once in a while.  
He remembers when he was a kid and the heat would make his nose bleed in summer, and that time where Jarvis took care of him that time when he was seven and his ears bled when he had an ear infection.  
But nothing hurts, he wasn´t in the sun and he does not have an ear infection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y`all, this is my first time writing this pairing, it was inspired by a song by the same name of the fanfic, by Aurora; you can check it out, I don´t really know how long this is going to be, but I know more or less where I want it to go, also english is not my mother tongue and you may encounter some mistakes, I`ll correct everything once I finish the fic!


End file.
